


舔食

by chumuya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumuya/pseuds/chumuya
Summary: 他是个舔食主义者





	舔食

2.(上)  
他碍于我喝多了，没有反驳我，要是搁到以前，他早就动手了，我摸不清他到底要干什么，对于我的咒骂他也不吭声，又把我按在被子里，吻了吻我的脸颊，说，不做，你好好睡觉。  
我是想好好睡觉，并且这是我的卧室，我的床，但他在这处着，紧紧贴着我，没有要出去的意思，我睡着别扭。  
我在被窝里踹了他一下，“你出去。”  
他答应着说好，从被子里挪出来，给我盖严实，把我额前的刘海捋顺，才下了床。  
身旁突然就没了温度，空荡荡的，被子盖在我身上也像是不存在一样，我有种自己完全暴露在空气中的感觉，从头到脚都是凉的。  
偏偏他走的又那么风轻云淡，我有些生气，一股无名的火冲上来，烦躁的翻了个身，他察觉到我的动作，转过身来，看了我一眼，又折回来。  
俯下身来问我，“不舒服吗？”  
我看了他几秒，揽住他的脖子把他带到床上，头钻到他怀里去咬他睡衣的扣子，隔着衣服去舔他的腹肌。  
他任我折腾了一会，才来摸我的头，想把我拽开，我任性的继续咬他，睡衣的扣子上已经被我舔湿，沾上了些口水。  
他不敢太用劲，用沙哑的声音开了口，叫我的名字，说，别闹了。  
我最喜欢他被我挑起了火却又不敢轻易下手的样子，虽说我们在床上滚过很多次，但他几乎没有真正的进入过，除去他喝醉意识不太清楚的那几次，剩下的大多都是用嘴，要么就是使劲的顶，在我股间磨，或者跟我碰到一起，用手揉捏。  
他越说我越来劲，把他的衣服给掀开，裤子也往下扒，顺着他的腰往下吻，把那已经挺立的东西用手摸了下，他忙过来拦我，抓住我的手不让我动。  
我抬头冲他笑了笑，用嘴角还带着唾液的嘴唇吻了上去，故意的来回舔，却不把它吞下去。  
他难耐的抓着我的肩膀，叫我的名字，还没说完整，就急促的喘了一声，我嘴边的东西变得更挺了，烫的我的脸颊都烧起来。  
我还是有一下没一下的舔，它憋的都往外冒了水，他的声音也越来越哑，连我的名字也叫不清楚了。  
他大概是忍到了极限，把我从被子里拉出来，一下把我压住，那滚烫的硬物也抵在我屁股上，一寸一寸的来回磨蹭，我听到他舒服的叫声在我耳边响起。  
他蹭过的地方，又痒又难受，我扭着屁股反抗，他把我压的严严实实，手也被他困住，想动也动不了，我抬起腿在被单上乱动，下身也渐渐地有了反应。  
他的手从探到我前面，把我还半软的东西握住，不紧不慢的撸动，我弓起身子去迎合他的动作，适时的开始哼叫。  
每次他快碰到我的穴口的时候，就赶紧移开，换个地方接着顶我，他在那里留下的温度却不会随着离开，痒得我想缩成一团，我把自己的手伸过去，慢慢的往里插。  
他拽着我的手不让我碰，把我的手拉到他下面，喘着粗气说，“你摸摸它。”


End file.
